6 Feet Under
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy!
1. Sweet Dreams Are Made

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Wha-?! A new adventure?! Yes please! Here's a brand new adventure for y'all to enjoy and I'm really happy y'all enjoyed the mini series! I had a lot of fun with that one and may do another for the heck of it, it would also be a little longer than the last. Also, WynonaRose I'm so happy you loved your prompt! I'll try to get around to answering yours and the other reviews there. Just a reminder for some and a heads to new sweeties, updates this week and next are going to be at a minimum. I'm going to Virginia on vacation and I'm undecided if I'm taking my laptop with me, even if I do updates will still be at a minimum. I'll be taking my notebook for sure so if I come up with any new adventures I can share them when I get back ;) I also want to try and get my episode tag for last Friday out before I leave, if I can't I'll do a bundle tag with this Fridays episode when I get back. Cool? Cool! Anyways. Can you believe it's the season finale already?! But than again, they did start earlier than other shows, so it makes sense that it's over already. Most shows started in October and MacGyver started in September. So yeah. But hey, season 2 y'all! Whoo! Still celebrating XD And I will until it comes out. Anywhoozles. Before I ramble on anymore and probably bore y'all to death, what do you say we get the show on the road? Here we go!**

 **Summary: Mac seems to be fearless, like nothing can scare him. Nothing. What being buried alive? Lying in a box underground with not much room just waiting for the air to run out and then you're gone. Not even your pocket knife can save you. So. Scared?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Screams**

Mac jerked awake while stifling a scream and sat up in a cold sweat. This was the seventh time this month he has had a nightmare, and it's been the same. He wakes up screaming in a box. He crying and pleading to be let out but nothing and he dies. He gets out of bed and heads into his master bath to splash some cold water on his face. Once he feels more aware of reality he goes back to his bed and sits down. He groans softly and falls back when he sees it's only three in the morning. He wasn't due for work until seven. Since he knew he wasn't going to sleep anymore tonight, he got up and headed into the kitchen and made coffee, then fixed a bowl of cereal for a snack.

'I wonder if my mind's trying to tell me something?' Mac wondered to himself.

 _When your mind races faster than you do, you tend not to dream but lately I've been having nightmares when I should be floating in darkness. But I'm starting to wonder if my brain's trying to say something or if I should stop eating whisky flavored ice cream before bed._

He finished his snack and decided to read for until it was time to leave for work. By the time he and Bozer got to work, Mac was yawning. He was also sleepy eyed and it was adorable.

"Good morning everyone. I have a brand new assignment for you all, so I hope you're rested and ready." Matty greeted as she came into the War Room.

The others greeted her while Mac more or less just nodded.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep. MacGyver do I need to take you off the mission?" Matty asked.

"M'good." Mac said grabbing a paperclip and bending it into a shape.

"You better prove it or I will take you off." Matty said.

"Yes ma'am." Mac said.

"Good. Now this mission is right in our own backyard. A girl aged 23 was found buried outside of LA on farmland. According to forensics she was buried alive." Matty said. "Riley anything to add?"

"She was a straight A college kid majoring in field medicine for the Marines. Her grandfather, father, and four older brothers were all in the Marines and wanted to carry the tradition. She has no criminal record or anything." Riley relayed. "Oh hold on!"

"Catch something on Ford Tough girl?" Jack asked.

"She was the ninth victim to be taken and buried alive this past year." Riley said.

"Can bring up the other victims?" Matty asked.

Riley typed away and brought up the other victims on the bigger screen. There were five girls and four boys. All in their twenties but with nothing in common.

"Five girls and four boys. But there's nothing in common with them." Bozer pointed out.

"Actually there is." Mac said getting up and walking to the screen. He pointed to what he was talking about. "They all were going into some form of government or were apart of it already. Two of the girls were already in the army and the other three getting ready to head out and the boys were all in the Air Force."

"Damn. So whoever our killer is going after the troops." Jack swore.

"Guys. New victim found." Riley announced. "Davis Gaines, 25, returned home after being discharged. Buried alive two months ago but found a few moments ago."

"Alright. We can't waste anymore time. Get to work and be safe." Matty said.

Mac heard Matty but didn't move. He shivered. All of his nightmares lately were about him being trapped in a box and unable to escape. He dreamt about being buried alive and now their case is the same as his nightmares. He shook his head and chalked it up to being coincidental. For now. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this. He caught up with Jack and the two headed out to last crime scene to see if they could dig anything up about their killer.

'Please let this be an easy case with no Boogeymen that want to kill me.' Mac thought.

 **Uh oh. I think Matty should Mac stay home, but we all know that's not going to happen.**

 **Until Next Time! I want some cake...but I has no cake...**


	2. Locked Down

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! So just a heads up, this is probably the last update for this week. I know. I still have a ton to do before I leave Monday and it's Easter weekend. So I'm swamped. I was going to actually update for both y'all and my Spn darlings, but I got wrapped up in cleaning my room and cleaning out closet, which how in the freaking hell I ended up with so many socks is beyond me, but hey it's done! Tomorrow my sister will be out pretty much all day doing some shopping and laundry. So yeah. If I don't update this weekend one last time before I leave, HAPPY EASTER! I hope y'all have a safe and good holiday! If you don't celebrate Easter, then Happy Normal Sunday XD *shrugs* Alright. I got a bunch of reviews to answer :) And to those who gave me love to the one shot To The Woodshed, I'm getting to it. Eventually XD But here we, when we left Mac's nightmare is reality! That's no good.**

 **AgentofLegends27-Here you go sweetie ;)**

 **Guest-Thank you sweetie! It's a pretty unnerving topic. I got to lay in a closed casket and it was uncomfortable. I wasn't scared per se, but I definitely didn't like it. Don't worry, I got that covered ;) His name is Jack!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Thank you sweetie!**

 **only-some-loser-It would be! I got to lay in a closed casket and hated it. I wasn't scared really, more nervous than anything. But it was still unnerving.**

 **lenail125-Jack will make him spill the beans.**

 **WynonaRose-Thank you sweetie! Big brother will make little brother spill the beans and possibly lock him in a closet...or try too...You got it ;)**

 **Lo-Thank you sweetie :)**

 **TinkerBella7-I agree with her too, but Mac is a stubborn boy. Thank you sweetie! Happy you enjoy it :)**

 **Effie17-Thank you sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Locked Down**

Jack and Mac were heading to the latest crime scene and Jack couldn't take the silence anymore. He knew something was up with the kid and he was going to find out what. The boy looked like a raccoon but also a ghost.

"Alright kiddo. What's got you losing sleep?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine." Mac said watching the scenery go by.

"Sure you are, that's why you look a ghost raccoon." Jack said.

"Ghost raccoon?" Mac asked amused.

"Yeah. The bags under your eyes have bags plus your pale." Jack said. "Come on brother. What's got you spooked?"

Mac knew Jack was going to get an answer out of him sooner or later, so he decided to tell him now and get it over with. He took a deep breath and told Jack about the nightmares and Jack thought it too was a bit strange that Mac was having nightmares about being buried alive, then having a case where the victims suffered the same fate. It was strange indeed.

"Well, when we get back I'll have Matty take you off the case." Jack said.

"What?!" Mac exclaimed.

"Mac, these nightmares along with this case, it's going to drive you up a wall." Jack said.

"I can handle it." Mac argued.

"Didn't say you couldn't, but come on Mac. I know how you operate and I can already see the gears turning in your head." Jack said.

"Just because I had a few nightmares doesn't mean I'm next or anything." Mac said.

"True, but it could." Jack countered.

"So you're saying I had a premonition? I'm not psychic and that's impossible. Deja Vu is just misfires of the brain." Mac said.

"Not really. We live in a very strange world Mac. Anything can happen." Jack said.

 _Sometimes Jack is right. Sometimes. But in this situation he's right. The world is a strange place and we have seen things that other's wouldn't believe. For once in my life I'm going to have to listen and maybe take a step back. But I won't because I'm stubborn and need to work this case no matter how much it might freak me out._

"You're right." Mac said.

"Say again?" Jack grinned.

"No, you heard me. Let's just get to the crime scene and get back to The Foundation." Mac said smirking at Jack's pout.

They arrived at the scene and took a look around. There really wasn't much to look at since it was an open field and the police may have already cleared everything out. Jack kept a close watch over his charge while searching for something. He then heard Mac calling to him and ran over to him. He and Mac were standing in front of small shed that seemed out of place. Mac took a picture and sent it to Riley asking her to see if there's anything about a shed in the middle of no where. Jack got the shed unlocked and the two went inside, Jack going first with his gun drawn.

Mac used his flashlight on his pocket knife and the two searched the tiny shed. They found pictures of young men and women around Mac's age and a little younger. At least half were in the military and the other just heading out according to the documents on the workbench. Mac took as many pictures as he could before he and Jack booked it out there. They didn't want to be around in case the killer came back.

Once back at The Foundation, Riley said the shed was apart of a house that used to be there, but burned down and had been demolished after being condemned. The shed was left untouched. Mac had Riley upload the pictures he had taken and Matty printed out the documents. She needed to go over them and go from there.

Jack took Mac to the side and suggested he tell Matty about his nightmares. He was reluctant but did it when Matty asked him to tell her what. He told her what he been dreaming and what Jack told him.

"I agree Mac, I think I should keep you here with me. Jack and Riley can take the field." Matty said.

Mac opened his mouth to argue but the look he got shut him up quick.

"Fine. I'll stay here. But I'm still going to work this case." Mac said.

"I know. But you're on lock down. I mean it Mac. You're not going anywhere outside The Foundation." Matty said.

"Yes ma'am." Mac said upset.

"Hey, look at me." Matty said. Mac looked at her with a child like look. "I know what you're thinking and this is going to bother the hell out of you, but I want you safe Mac. These dreams and this case, I'm not taking any chances."

Mac nodded and Jack patted his back.

Matty was right to take Mac out of the field because somewhere a certain killer has his eyes set on the boy, and wanted him.

 **Yeah, I know. I'll do my best to update one more time before I leave and during my trip. But if not one more time, HAPPY EASTER and I'll see ya later!**

 **Until Next Time! Cannot wait for this trip. Need a vacation but I know I'll still be writing XD**


	3. Into The Fire

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I'M HOME! I missed you so much! And Mac. I missed my boy. I had a lot of fun in Virginia and got to relax, which I needed because author and real life problems XD I also got baked! The sun was out to get me and it got me. My shoulders are the worst of it. Blegh. They were bad enough it caused me to be sick, but I'm all good now. I iced my sun burns down and got some aloe for them. It still sucks. And it's not even summer XD I got baked in the spring! Anyways. If you follow me on Facebook, I mentioned I brought my laptop but I didn't get the chance to write. When I did, we ended up going swimming or doing something else. So yeah. But hey, y'all are up first for updates! Whoo! Anyways. Did y'all see that finale?! Oh my lawdy! Now we have to wait until September for season two...boo...But hey, we got a season two! Yas! I know it's early but I hope we get a season three! Let's keep the MacGyver train going, all abroad y'all! Lol. I think the sunburns have fried my brain. One more thing before I answer reviews. I have launched my Patrion (if I spell it with the E it won't show up)! You can come and support a starving author, help me further my writing career, and help me out in everyday life! You don't have to donate much, a dollar would be excellent and there's rewards if you donate :) Link on my profile, go check it out when you can! Now on with the show! When we left off, Mac is sidelined.**

 **only-some-loser-Thank you so much sweetie :) I had a really nice time and got relax (and catch up my reading XD), so here's an update for being so patient!**

 **WynonaRose-Yup. Mac is certainly a trouble magnet!**

 **AgentofLegends27-Here you go sweetie!**

 **TinkerBella7-Thank you so much sweetie! Scary times are definitely ahead, Mac better watch himself!**

 **BapBapBap28-It's Sunday XD But that finale though!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Thank you sweetie! Here you go!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Into The Fire**

Riley was typing away at her laptop as she and Jack made their way to the next scene. Another body was dug not too long ago, but the weird thing was this victim had just died a few hours ago. Apparently the victim remembered that even if your cell phone doesn't have service you can still make emergency calls, but by the time help arrived it was too late. The victim had died. But they were wondering why the victim was so new and not an old like the others. It seemed strange to them. Of course Matty sent out Jack and Riley. Mac really wanted to come but he was sidelined from the field at least until the case was over.

"So any ideas on this one?" Jack asked.

 _"Best bet, he's getting nervous. Nervousness leads to sloppiness."_

 _"Baby Einstein is right. He's probably getting nervous, the word is out and it's everywhere."_

"Okay, so he's freaking out but are we really sure that's it?" Riley asked.

 _"It could be possible he has his sights set on a particular person."_

"Alright, who is he after?" Jack asked.

 _"If we knew you would to. Blondie and I will look into it. You and Riley just do your job."_

"Got it boss lady." Jack said and hung up.

"I hope we find something useful this time. I'm literally coming up with nothing." Riley said. "The pictures you and Mac found were of older victims that have died and have been unearthed while some remain lost, but they don't any good for the new victims, they don't even tell us who the next victim will be."

"Calm down Ri. We'll figure it out. Maybe there's pattern that you missed or some sort of message." Jack said.

"Pattern, message? Jack sometimes you can be smart!" Riley said typing away.

"Damn strai-hey wait a minute now?! What do you mean sometimes?" Jack asked knowing Riley was only teasing but went with it.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Kids." Jack grumbled.

The two got to the scene and looked around. The house that the victim was found by had been abandoned for years. Apparently the people that lived in the decaying manor were mob bosses and their families. They tried to skip town when a rival gang tried to kill their children but didn't make it out. All who lived in the house were killed. Brutally. After they were killed another family bought the house and cleaned it up and lived there for all about three months. Claims of paranormal activity were made and no one's lived in it since.

Jack and Riley went inside and looked around the bottom floor before moving up. The rooms were clear but one. In one of the rooms there more pictures but this time, the pictures were of Mac!

"Son of a bitch!" Jack swore and raced downstairs with Riley hot on his heels.

"How did he get pictures of Mac?" Riley asked.

"Don't know, but we need to get back to The Foundation like now!" Jack exclaimed putting the pedal to metal.

Back At The Foundation

Matty and Mac were getting no where and so they had taken a break. After a brief lunch break Matty was ready to get back to work. She back to Mac and smiled. The poor boy had fallen asleep on the couch. His chin touching his chest, his lunch still in his lap, he looked all but five years old. Matty took his lunch and set it on the table then guided a barely awake Mac to lay fully on the couch then drifted back off to sleep.

As she turned to get back to work there some commotion going on outside the room. Mac was now awake and alert. Matty wondered how the hell he could go from comatose to alert like that.

Mac was just about to head outside to see what was going on when smoke filled the room. He coughed and called out for Matty trying to find her but he couldn't see worth a damn. He could hear Matty calling out for him as well. Mac went to call out again when a hand silenced him and an arm held him to a broad chest. He felt the prick of a needle and his world slipped into darkness.

He was the next victim.

 **There we go! Not back after a week off XD I hope y'all had a good Easter and week :) I missed you all so much *hugs you all***

 **Until Next Time! Don't forget to check out my Patrion page! Link on my profile :)**


	4. Nothing Like

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! It feels so good to be back in drivers seat :) While on vacation I brought my notebook and the plot bunnies and I did a ton of writing, so I got loads of stories for y'all! I'm also back into working on my novels! They've been neglected long enough XD My children (which I lovingly call my characters) are not too happy with me. Sorry babies! I wub you! Anyways. I also have some one shots including one for Can I Keep Him. This one shot deals with Mac and the aftermath of him being taken by human trafficker, because we all know that Mac's not alright after that. Nope. Not even an ounce. Get ready for loads of Papa Jack! Anyways. It was weird not having an episode Friday. But then again the series did start in September, so it makes sense. But I've heard a rumor (not sure if this is true) that the first season was suppose to have twenty two episodes not twenty one. But I think the reason for that was they probably thought they were going to be canceled (this also explains why Thornton was captured early rather than later). But hey, WE WON! MUAHAHAHA! Yeah, still celebrating. Probably will until September to be honest XD Can you blame me? Anyways, I've barely been home a week and I'm already in a baking mood. I'm think rainbow sugar cookies shaped like bacon...RAINBOW BACON! Wait...bacon...BOZER! YAS XD Watch your back Mac, I'm plotting *wolfish grin* Alright, let's go! When we left off, Mac is gone!**

 **Objessions-I'm the author and I'm panicking! Lesson plans, are you a teacher? Sorry! Curiosity. It kills me. And oh, the plot bunnies! If it's not my anxiety keeping me awake at night, it's the plot bunnies.**

 **AgentofLegends27-Well let's find out shall we?**

 **ABrien-Thank you sweetie! Let's read and find out!**

 **TinkerBella7-Thank you sweetie! It's nice to be home :) Meep is right! They were a step behind, I hope Mac can keep a level head with what's about to come.**

 **only-some-loser-*points to the plot bunnies* THEY DID IT!**

 **Lhaven-Mac is in deep *rim shot* I know. That was lame and I don't care XD**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Let's read and find out!**

 **noodles10-Thank you sweetie :) Here you go!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Nothing Like Waking Up In A Box**

Riley and Jack made it back to The Foundation as fast as they possibly could without getting pulled over. Once they parked in the garage, Jack turned off his car and got out, then all but ran to The War Room with Riley hot on his heels, the feeling in the pit of his stomach had worsened as they got closer to the building. Matty was in the room with Bozer and some of the other agents barking orders. Once the others had gone to do their jobs, Jack demanded to know what was going on. Matty explained and Jack snarled angrily.

"How long ago was he taken?" Jack asked.

"About a half hour after we hung up from you." Matty said.

"Ri can you find him?" Jack asked.

"I'll try, but if he's been buried I might not be able to." Riley said.

"Just-" Jack sighed. "Just try alright? Just try and get something."

"I'll do my best." Riley said getting to work.

"Guess I'll get back to work." Bozer said. "I should have something in a couple hours Matty."

"Work as fast as you can Bozer. I need our killers face." Matty said.

Bozer nodded and rushed back to the lab and got to work right away. Jack paced the room hoping Riley could trace Mac. He also prayed that Mac would be alright. He couldn't and wouldn't lose the boy. Mac was the closet thing to a son as he was going to get. He loses him, he was done with The Foundation. He would drop off the grid and become a hermit. Matty was making phone calls and barking orders. She too cared for Mac like she did everyone on his team and wanted him home where he belonged.

With MacGyver In An Unknown Location

Mac woke slowly and was groggy. The more he woke up, the more he realized his nightmares have come true. He had been buried alive! He began to panic when his common sense and survival training kicked in. He took a deep breath and noticed an oxygen mask on his face. He had some room and managed to get his phone out of his pocket. He turned it on and groaned. His battery was nearly gone, but it would be enough to make one call.

 _When buried alive people panic and die by suffocation faster. In a casket you have about seven hours of oxygen and since I have a mask on my face, I have about seven more. People also forget if they have their phones on them at the time they can make emergency phone calls even when the device is out of service._

Mac dialed The Foundations emergency line and asked for Director Matilda Weber. When Matty came on the phone he was relieved. Mac rattled off what he knew. He had just woken up and found a mask on his face. He then noticed something was written above on the lid of the casket. He read it out loud to his team who was now on speaker due Jack demands.

 _"So you've been unconscious for an hour and have six hours of natural oxygen left?"_

"Seems so. According to my note, when my oxygen runs out the tank will turn on providing me with seven more hours. You'll have thirteen hours to find me." Mac said.

 _"Are you alright otherwise?"_

"Yes ma'am. Whatever he gave me was probably a normal sedative." Mac said.

 _"A powerful one if it can knock you out fast."_

"Haha Jack." Mac said with an eye roll. He was grateful for the banter. He was freaking out on the inside.

 _"Got your location! Jack and I will be there soon!"_

"If you're not here in thirty minutes or less, I get a pizza free." Mac said to keep the mood light.

It worked as his team laughed and promised once they'd be there as quick as they could. Mac's phone died and he put it back into his pocket leaving him in the dark once more. He had faith in his team. He shivered. Casket's were not insulated and he was underground, since he wasn't panicking it was colder in his box rather than hot.

'As morbid as this is, I think I would rather freeze to death than suffocate.' Mac thought.

 **Thirteen hours should be plenty...or is it?**

 **Until Next Time! Dammit Mac! I want pizza now.**


	5. Say What Now!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! So so sorry for the delay! I forgot that my future sister law invited me a to a Paranormal Con, so Saturday and Sunday we went to the Con and it so fun! Saturday night they had a ghost hunt and so cool! We caught actually evidence :D The plot bunnies have also come up some ideas. How do y'all feel about Mac facing off with a ghost. Anyways. I'm so very sorry, but I'm back and updates should go back to normal this week. Thank you for your patience :) It's always greatly appreciated! Now to let's get to it! I have a ton of reviews to answer ;) When we left off, Mac's been buried! Hold on Mac-a-boy!**

 **lenail125-Riley's on it sweetie!**

 **Lhaven-*whistles innocently* Who? Me?...You right XD**

 **JellyBelly1210-It's quiet...too quiet...**

 **only-some-loser-Dude omg here you go XD**

 **AgentofLegends27-Thank you so much sweetie! Here you go!**

 **Guest-Or is it? XD I'm messing with ya, here you go sweetie!**

 **ABrien-So easy a caveman can do it XD Thank you sweetie!**

 **lailyspenstar-Oh Mac, my little trouble magnet. Thank you sweetie :)**

 **TinkerBella7-Hold on Mackie! Jack's coming for ya! Thank you sweetie :)**

 **poxelda-Sorry Smalls *pats head* Thank you sweetie! Here you go!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Say What Now?!**

"Alright Ri, where we going?" Jack asked gathering some bottles of water, a few blankets, and a first aid kit.

"Shit! He's ten hours away in Arizona." Riley swore, typing away to she if she made a mistake. She didn't.

"How is that bad? Just book a flight from here. It should take about an hour." Bozer said, while on his break he was informed on what had happened.

"That's the problem. There's a thunderstorm and a dust storm going on in two different locations. All flights to and from Arizona are grounded until tomorrow or Friday at the latest." Riley said.

"Dammit! Mac can't wait that long! Riley, find the fastest driving route." Jack said.

Riley typed away and groaned in frustration. This wasn't their day at all. She wondered if it would've been better if they all stayed in bed this week. Especially Mac. She relayed that the fastest route to Mac was still about nine hours, six if they were lucky. Traffic in LA was horrendous and some people these days needed to go back to driving school. Mac was buried outside of Phoenix. Even if they made it in nine hours or less they would still be limited on time. She couldn't get Mac's exact location, him calling from underground the signal wasn't that strong. But at she got his location none the less.

"Fastest route is nine hours maybe six if we're lucky." Riley said.

"Fuck. Alright let's go. I can make it in half time." Jack said with determination.

"Just don't get anyone killed Jack, and take the SUV." Matty said.

Jack nodded and before he and Riley headed a voice called to him.

"Bring our boy home Jack." Bozer said.

"We will." Riley assured and he Jack headed out the door. They couldn't waste any more time, Mac needed them like yesterday.

The two got into the SUV and took off for Arizona with Riley navigating. Matty must've made a few phone calls because Jack was driving like a bat out of hell and the cops were all ignoring him. Jack inwardly smirked and put the pedal to the medal. He was going to get them to Arizona in half the time, find Mac, find the bad guy, take him out, grab some dinner, head home, and baby the fuck out of Mac. He'll get annoyed but secretly Mac likes it. He knows it.

'Hold on Mac. Big brother's coming.' Jack thought to himself.

Back At The Foundation

Matty was hard at work trying to find their bad guy. As it turns out the bad guy buried Mac and returned to LA shortly after. She was hard at work tracking the son of a bitch down. She searched for a good three hours then she had a thought. In rare cases a killer will return to the sight of their murder, especially if they know their time is over. She looked his first location and quickly printed out the address. She headed out that way with back up. When she got the old withering cabin, she spotted the older man cradling a skeleton whispering to it. Matty figured it was either his late wife or child.

She nodded to her back up and they detained the man, taking him back to The Foundation. She looked at the skeleton and saw a grave a few feet away. She and another agent helped rebury the bones and said a small prayer. They headed back and got to the questioning room. Bozer was already demanding to know where Mac was and why he took him.

"Bozer calm down!" Matty exclaimed. "Tell me why and where my agent is."

"No parent should have to bury their child." The man said.

"No they shouldn't. I shouldn't have to bury my boy either. Now where is he?" Matty said.

"He's not buried." He said. "He was. I buried him in a pretty spot. But I had him dug up. Such a beautiful boy should be in a beautiful spot."

"What the hell does that mean?! Where's Mac!?" Bozer shouted.

"He's in an air tight crypt. He'll feel like he's buried but he's not. Like I said, such a beautiful boy should be in a pretty spot."

"Where?!" Bozer demanded.

Then smiled before suddenly seizing and falling silent. Matty swore a blue streak and snarled when she found he was dead.

"Cyanide pill." She spat.

Bozer swore and got out his phone. He dialed Jack and relayed what they learned.

 **There we go! Again, I'm sorry for the delay! I honestly thought the event was next weekend...I blame the plot bunnies...**

 **Until Next Time! *makes a pancake in a mug***


	6. Tick Tock Tick Tock

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I know. I'm evil for that last cliffy. I can't help it and it's the plot bunnies fault. Yeah. It's all their fault. They run the show. Anyways. I wrote a little of the ghost thing (it's not actually planned but might show up in the future) and I'm laughing so much XD It's always healthy to have a skeptic in the group. I'm a believer in the paranormal having some things happen that I really can't explain, like I said having a skeptic in the group is a good thing! They keep you reigned in, especially when you're tired and half asleep XD But yeah. It's pretty funny. Still got some other stories ready to go for y'all including a one shot for Can I keep Him and due to popular demand To The Woodshed is getting another chapter. I also have plenty of multi-chapters heading your way :) But first. We need to save Mac in this one! So without further delay, let's move it! When we left off, our culprit died before we could get any information! Dammit!**

 **AgentofLegends27-*blinks, shrugs, gets up and makes another mug pancake* Here you go sweetie!**

 **Guest-*pets head* There there sweetie. Have a cookie and an update ;)**

 **Objessions-Poor baby. *takes the hint and writes out ideas with a wolfish grin* I wrote a part of something out and I'm laughing so much XD Poor Jack. As mentioned above, it's good to have a Scully in the gang ;)**

 **only-some-loser-Thank you sweetie! Here you go!**

 **TinkerBella7-They don't call me the Empress of the darkside for nothing sweetie ;) Matty is in momma bear mode! Just don't tell anyone, she might kill ya. Thank you love!**

 **Lhaven-They're on their way sweetie!**

 **WynonaRose-The world may never know, or we just might *shrugs* I'm all good! My skins healing :) Next time I'm just going to bathe in sunscreen before leaving XD**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Don't worry! They'll find him!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Tick Tock Tick Tock**

Jack and Riley were racing down the highway just eating up the asphalt. The hours ticked away mocking them, but so far Jack was making due on his word, he was going to get there in half the time. The two jumped a little when his phone rang, they laughed a little as they had been sitting in comfortable silence as Riley worked her magic. He answered and got a panicked and angry Bozer who sounded like he was speaking gibberish. After calming him down to a level where he could speak clearly, he asked Bozer what was wrong beside the obvious.

"Alright, now tell what's wrong." Jack said.

 _"We caught Mac's captor!"_

"That's great! Did you get anything?" Jack asked.

 _"No! Bastard took a cyanide pill and died before we could get anything!"_

"Dammit!" Jack swore angrily as he listened to Matty taking the phone from Bozer.

 _"We did however get him to tell us Mac's real location."_

"Real location?" Jack asked.

 _"Mac was buried at first. Then our culprit dug him up and put him in a crypt."_

"Shit. Is that all?" Jack asked.

 _"Yeah. How far away are you?"_

"Nearly there." Jack said.

 _"Do I want to know how fast you're driving?"_

"Nope." Jack smirked.

 _"Just get there safely."_

"We will. Over and out." Jack said hanging up. "Catch that Ri?"

"Yup. I'm going over cemetery websites and social media pages to see if there's anything we can go on." Riley said.

"Find something fast. Mac's not doing so hot, I can feel it." Jack said forcing the SUV to go a little faster.

With Mac In The Unknown Crypt

Mac was shivering violently. He was freezing but there was nothing he could do. He had fallen asleep without meaning too and woken back up more groggy than before. Hypothermia had definitely set in was taking over. Mac would rather freeze to death than suffocate. To those who survived falling in a freezing lake or survived hypothermia reported that they felt like they were just falling asleep. No pain, no anything. Just drifting off. That's how he was feeling. He felt sleepy and wanted to drift but he couldn't.

'Stay 'wake...Jack coming...' Mac thought or he tried.

His thoughts were scattered and not very coherent. He did have moments of clarity but they never lasted long. His eyes drifted shut and snapped back open when he heard a sound. He felt a rush of air fill his lungs and he took a deep breath that woke him up a little. The oxygen tank kicked on. He only had seven hours left. He wondered what would happen if Jack didn't make it time. Would he freeze or suffocate? What the others do if he died?

Mac scrunched up his face and mentally slapped himself. He screamed that Jack was coming and going to get him out in time. He was going to be okay.

That was his last coherent thought before he drifted off. He hoped he would be able to wake back up.

Back with Jack and Riley

Riley typed as fast as she could and got something! She quickly pulled up the Facebook and read the little message. She did it! She found Mac's location!

"Jack I got him!" Riley exclaimed in excitement.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"St. Joseph and St. Andrew's Cemetery. There was a Facebook about three hours ago about how a man tearfully asked for his family crypt to be opened to see dear departed family and to add his nephew who suddenly died three nights ago and the parents wanted nothing to do with the body or their son, so he brought the casket to the crypt. The grounds keeper came and helped him load the casket in the crypt and said his final goodbyes. When the crypt was closed the man headed back home to LA on a private flight." Riley read the post. "The name on the family crypt is Harris."

"Alright. Let's go get our boy." Jack said.

Riley navigated him to the cemetery and when they got there, they groaned. The cemetery was huge! Instead of wasting time they split up and got to looking. Mac time was nearly up and he was slipping away.

 **Shit! Better hurry guys!**

 **Until Next Time! *thinks about a story with a baby Mac* *squees at the cuteness***


	7. Find A MacGyver

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Ohio why have you forsaken me?! Sunday it was 85 degrees outside and now it's only 52...last night my head almost exploded. Stupid allergies, stupid weather *unhappy wolf grumbles* Anyways. So I've been playing the Uncharted Series (for those of you who don't what that is, Google is your friend and YouTube has plenty of playthroughs for ya :)) and I got to thinking...what if a mission is a treasure hunt? I played it out in my head and Mac was geeking out about everything! It was adorable :3 Mac was Nathan Drake and good ol' Jack was Sully. But seriously, picture it. Mac on a treasure hunt. It's hilariously cute. It's like Early MacGyver Christmas XD Anyways. Uncharted is a good game series. I really recommend it :) I'm not much of a gamer but it's one of the few games I like. Anywhozzles! GRILLED CHEESE IN A MUG IS NOT A MYTH! IT'S REAL AND DELICIOUS! How I made mine: I used a hamburger bun but you can use whatever bread you like, and sliced into cubes while I did that I melted a little butter in my mug and put some of the cubed bread on bottom of the mug and mixed it to make sure the cubes were buttered. I took two slices of cheese (you can use shredded) and cut it up into tiny pieces and sprinkled it on the cubes. I placed the remaining cubes on top with more butter, microwaved it for 40 secs and BOOM! Delicious. Alright, I'm done XD When we left off, Mac is slipping away!**

 **only-some-loser-Yes! I had to do a report in forensics class once and I wrote about that. I got an A+ on it :3 But it's certainly a morbid but interesting topic.**

 **lenail125-They're on it my sweet!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-*hugs and hands you a tissue* Aw, there there sweetie. Mac will be alright. Thank you, here you go ;)**

 **WynonaRose-*clueless wolf look* What is this sleep you speak of hooman? Food is not a requirement but I will have my mini cupcakes *pops one into mouth* mmmmmm**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Find A MacGyver**

As soon as Jack and Riley made it to the cemetery they immediately sought out the caretaker or grounds keeper, what ever they called the person that ran this place, but no one was in the office. They were on their own. While he didn't want to, he and Riley needed to split and begin their search like yesterday. Jack grabbed his bag and handed Riley a flashlight as the sky was turning into the blue black of night from the beautiful orange red dusk. Riley went one way and Jack the other. They looked over the crypts and gravestones as well, just in case.

 _Wandering in the final light of dusk_

 _Soon to be lost in the gentle night_

 _Can you hear my heartbeat as it fades_

Jack moved as quick as he could while reading off the names of the head stones and tombs. He cursed the cemetery for being so big and hoped Riley was having better luck. He pressed forward. Mac was as close to a son as he was going to get, the little brother he never knew he wanted. He couldn't lose the boy. Not now. Riley was doing as well as Jack. She too was moving as quick as she could while reading off names. She too cursed the cemetery for being so big and the number of crypts was so few. But she pressed on. Mac's time was nearly up and she couldn't fail. Mac was important to her, he was her brother. She couldn't lose him. Not now.

 _The darkness falls as the sun sets_

 _Let the stars guide you back home_

 _Find the morning light bathed in twilight_

Riley shined her light on the crypt in front of her and cried out. This was the one they were looking for! She called Jack on her phone then tried to pull the door opened, but it wouldn't budge. She felt the door move as Jack helped her push it opened. They went inside and called for Mac but to no avail. The boy was either unconscious or couldn't hear them. All the caskets were a tan color, all but one in the corner. The one in the corner was black. It had to be him. Jack went up to the casket and opened it. There in the casket was their boy. They found him! But he wasn't okay. The oxygen tank was off, having run out and Mac was blue, freezing to the touch. Jack carried him out and had Riley get out the blankets. He swaddled a barely breathing Mac in the blankets and took off with Riley hot on his heels. Mac needed a hospital, fast! They sped off into the into darkening night making it to a hospital in record time.

 _Will you bring me home_

 _Into the light_

 _Don't me let fall back to the dark_

 _The sun will rise again_

Riley watched Jack wear a groove into the floor as they waited on news of their Mac. Riley had called Matty and Bozer already informing them that they found Mac and got him to a nearby hospital. Since flight's were still grounded they sent their love and to watch over him. Since their bad guy was gone they weren't in any danger. When two hours had passed they were finally sitting with their boy. He wasn't blue anymore and breathing a lot better. He was still under a heavy blanket and an electric blanket, he was still a little too cool for their liking, an oxygen mask was still present and would be switched with a nasal cannula when Mac woke up, two IVs one in his wrist and shoulder provided fluids and warming saline, and the heart monitor was beeping softly letting Jack and Riley know that Mac was still with them.

Jack looked over at Riley and smiled softly as she was slowly dozing off. He patted her forearm gently and she snapped awake.

"It's okay. He's still good, Ri." Jack soothed. "Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep? Mac will still be here when you wake up."

"'kay. But only if you get some sleep." Riley yawned snuggling into the blanket the nurse gave her.

"Playing dirty are we?" Jack asked.

"Yup. Mac wouldn't want you to collapse." Riley whispered slowly falling asleep.

"Ouch. Right to the heart." Jack said with mock hurt, then he chuckled. "Alright, I'll get some sleep. Night Ri."

"Night." She mumbled and drifted.

Jack chuckled again and he looked back to his Mac. He sighed and brushed a stray blonde bang out of his eyes.

"Dammit Mac. Can't go one mission without giving me a heart attack can you?" Jack joked weakly. "Making me go grey early."

Jack rubbed Mac's forearm careful of the IV line. He yawned and gasped Mac's hand and held onto it like he would disappear on him. Jack slowly drifted off with the sound of the machine reassuring him Mac was here.

The sun rose again bringing its light.

 **Mac has been found and he's okay! Well...physically...And yes, the lyrics above belong to me! I wrote the song ;) It fit with the chp. so I added it.**

 **Until Next Time! *imagines Mac treasure hunting again...laughs at the cuteness***


	8. Family Can Make

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I know...I know...I suck. I wanted this out last night but my allergies decided they weren't happy with me. My eyes itched like crazy and they swelled a little. When I got some medicine, I took it, iced my eyes, and then went to bed. But hey, I'm here tonight and I didn't leave off on a cliffhanger this time XD So there's a plus. Anyways. Friday I was watching Hawaii Five-0 with my dad and I pouted. I wanted MacGyver so much...*pouts a little more* Summer hiatuses kill me. Ask my SPN darlings XD The Hellatus is well...hell *rim shot* Yeah...I know. I'm rambling nonsense. I've been writing for my books since I woke up...my brain has become scrambled eggs. I don't even like scrambled eggs. Hmmm. Anyways. My brain is mush XD which is nothing new actually. I write a lot. Even when I'm not writing my brain keeps making mental notes and such. I'm basically Mac X3 My brain doesn't shut off, it keeps going until I crash. I even messed with paperclips if I could get my hands on them. Anyways, I know I know. Between the allergy pills and writing my brain...It's also hard to focus when your dad is watching basketball and keeps yelling at the TV like the people can hear them, which they can't. It's still funny though. Alright, I'm done let's get going! When we left off, Mac has been rescued! Whoo!**

 **Amy L-Thank you! I started out writing poems and lyrics :)**

 **only-some-loser-Thank you so much sweetie!**

 **lenail125-He's been found! Whoo!**

 **TinkerBella7-They found him! Of course :) They're family, they take care of each other. Jack was making sure Mac won't disappear again ;) Glad you love it :)**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-I noticed it when I reread the chapter X3 Thank you for being nice about it, you believe how many times people have overreacted to one misspelled word in my stories or told me to quit because of it. It's why I get easily annoyed when people point out my mistakes. Anyways. Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy this and my other stories! Makes me happy :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Family Can Make You Better and Warmer**

Mac shot up in a cold sweat and panted for breath. Ever since he got home from hospital in Arizona the nightmares had gotten worse. In this one his chest was ripped opened then he was pushed in a coffin below him then buried as he died slowly but painfully. He shivered and wrapped his covers around him, then got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. The doctor told him he would feel cold or shiver from time to time for the next week. He woke up in the hospital and had a panic attack in which Jack had to calm him down before they sedated him. When he was calm he let Jack mother him a little with Riley. Once he was in the kitchen he made some coffee which apparently woke Jack who was sawing logs on the couch and sat at the island.

"What'cha doing up kiddo?" Jack yawned grabbing a mug and making himself a cup of coffee, then sitting next to Mac.

"Couldn't sleep." Mac said before taking another sip.

"Nightmare?" Jack asked.

Mac nodded and took another sip. It was the seventh one he's had since he's been home, and he's only been home half a week.

"What about?" Jack asked, biting back a groan when the boy shook his head. "Come on bud, tell me. You know it'll make things better."

Mac knew that Jack was right. Sometimes when he had a nightmare about their army days, he would tell Jack about them and he would instantly feel better and sleep better. He unconsciously pulled the blanket closer to him and told Jack about the nightmares and how they varied. One he was already in the casket with a slit throat or wrist bleeding out, another he was already suffocating, he was shot multiple times in one before falling into a casket, there was one where there was no casket he was just buried alive. He shivered again and snuggled into the blankets more.

Jack listened to his Mac and felt bad. These nightmares were horrendous and it was obvious they really bothered him. He watched as Mac snuggled deeper into the blanket and got an idea. He had Mac finish his coffee and he made his mama's homemade hot chocolate recipe and took the mugs outside with Mac following behind him. Jack thought Mac looked adorable with sleepy eyes and mussed up hair all snuggled into a blanket. He had Mac sit in front of the fire pit and handed a mug. Jack placed down his mug and got a fire going in the pit. Jack then took the blanket from a pouting Mac and shook it out, then covered them both as he sat down. He picked up his mug and held the boy close.

Mac smiled. This was how Jack use to comfort Mac when he had nightmares. Hot chocolate and a small cuddle fest. Mac scooted in closer to the man that was his father/big brother figure and sipped his hot chocolate. Mac felt a lot better and warmer. After a while he found himself dozing off.

Jack smirked as his old treatment work. When Mac had fallen to sleep he carefully carried the boy back to bed and tucked him in. Jack couldn't resist. He then made sure the fire in the pit was put out properly and cleaned up the mugs and dishes. He stretched back out on the couch and fell back to sleep. He needed that treatment as well. Jack was scared to death this time and needed to really reassure himself that his Mac was okay and safe. Now that he was sure, he could sleep peacefully.

The next morning found Jack and Bozer already up, bright eyed and bushy tailed eating Bozer's homemade waffles. The two looked over and almost 'aww'd' when a sleepy Mac came into the room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes like a toddler. They would've cooed at the boy but he made a face saying 'call me cute and you won't like happens.' So they did it in their minds.

Mac sat at the island with Jack and his mouth watered when Bozer placed a plate of waffles in front of him. Mac drowned them in syrup, then took a bite. Bozer smirked when heard Mac hum happily and dug in some more. Mac could eat these waffles for days if Bozer let him.

Jack chuckled and went back to his newspaper. Things were all good. Riley and Matty came over and joined them for a family dinner, which Bozer was all too delighted to cook and brag while cooking it with the others teasing him and enjoying themselves.

Yup. Things were all good.

 **This seemed like a good and super cute spot to end it here. I know. But it's time to move on to the next adventure ;)**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of MacGyver!**


End file.
